got7fandomcom-20200213-history
TV Shows
This page contains a list of reality and variety shows which GOT7, JJ Project and Jus2 took part in since their debut. 2012 * JJ Project Diary - MTV - JB, Jinyoung (All the episodes 1-44) 2013 * WIN: WHO IS NEXT - Mnet - Mark, Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom - 130914 2014 * Pops In Seoul - 140202 * MCountdown VCR - Girls Girls Girls - Mnet - 140206 * The Show - 60s Interview - SBS MTV - 140211 * The King of Food - KBS2 - Jinyoung - 140214 * 1000 Song Challenge - SBS - JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae - 140309 * After School Club AfterShow - Arirang TV - Mark, Jackson - 140410 * Weekly Idol - MBC - Episode 146 - 140514 * I*GOT7 - 140520—140722 (All the episodes 1-10) * Mnet Japan - 140615 * 4 Things - Mnet - JB (main), OT6 - 140624 * #hashtag_ A(에이) - 1theK - 140630 * MPD - MV Commentary (A) - Mnet - 140709 * Sukira - Kiss The Radio, selfcam - KBS - 140709 * Mnet Japan - 140714 * Roommate - SBS - Jackson was one of Season 2 members. GOT7 members (except JB) (Season 2, episode 14) * Hitmaker - MBC Every1 - Jackson, cast member with VIXX's N, Hyuk and BTOB's Sungjae - (Season 1—2) * Global Request Show: A Song For You 3 - KBS - 140725 (Episode 2) * Star King Cut - SBS - 140726 * Let’s Go! Dream Team II: Penalty Shoout of Love - KBS2 - Jinyoung, Youngjae - 140816 * Let’s Go! Dream Team II: Idol Wrestling Championship - KBS2 - JB, Jinyoung, Yugyeom - 141112 * MPD - MV Commentary (Stop Stop It) - Mnet - 141126 * The Show Warm-Up Time - Interview - 141202 * NO.MERCY - Mnet - Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Yugyeom - 141210 * Star King - SBS - Jackson, Jinyoung, Yugyeom - 141213 * Weekly Idol - MBC Every 1 - 141217 (Episode 177) * Club99(클럽99): _ Stop stop it - 1theK - 141218 2015 * After School Club - Arirang TV - Mark, Jackson - 150211 * After School Club - Arirang TV - BamBam - 150218 * MBC C-Radio - MBC - Jackson, BamBam - 150328 * #AskGOT7 - SoompiTV - 150514 * PPTV The Fanclub - 150712 (All the episodes 1-13) * Let's Dance: Just Right - 1theK - 150716 * Simply K-pop Preview GOT7 - 150716 (Episode 172) * GOT7 Now - 150716-150819 (All episodes 1-135) * Global Request Show: A Song For You 4 - KBS - 150817 (Episode 3) * The Show Warm-Up Interview - The Show - 150728 - All members expect Jackson * Today's ROOM - Mnet - 150729-150812 * I Want You To Do This - (All episodes 1—3) * Krua Indy - BamBam - 151004 * The Qmentary - 1theK - 151005 * Weekly Idol - MBC Every 1 - 151014 (Episode 220) * GOT7 Facebook Friends Call Out - JB, Jinyoung - 151023 * Running Man - SBS - 151108 (Episode 272) * Power FM Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time - SBS - Radio - 151125 (Part 1, part 2) * Starcast Confession Song - 151128-151206 (All episodes 1—2) * Radio Star - MBC - Jackson - 151217 * CeCi Behind - Interview - JB, Jinyoung - 151222 2016 * Josei Jishin K-STAR Lovers Interview - Interview - 160208 * My Friend's Home - JTBC - Jackson, BamBam - 160306 * Music Bank Comeback Interview - KBS - 160325 * Inkigayo Comeback Interview - SBS - 160327 * After School Club - Arirang TV - 160329 (Episode 205) * Sukira - Kiss The Radio - KBS - 160329 * The Show Behind the show - SBS MTV - 160329 (Episode 64) * The Show Warm-Up Time - SBS MTV - 160329 * MV Commentary: Fly - Mnet - 160406 * Sing to Siri: HOME RUN - 1theK - 160414 * Celebrity Bromance - Jackson and Jooheon of Monsta X - MBig Tv (Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6) * Simply K-pop - Arirang TV * Bausch and Lomb thailand - Sanctuary - Mark, Jinyoung, BamBam - 160518 * 大学生来了 (University students have arrived) - Mark, Jackson, BamBam - 160519 * Kiss The Radio - KBS Cool FM - Jinyoung, Youngjae - 160603 * MV Commentary: Hard Carry - Mnet - 161006 * Celebrity Bromance - JB and Youngjae of B.A.P - MBig Tv (Episodes 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 → 161129/161206/161213/161220/161227) * One Point Korean Lesson - NHK * A Look at Myself - KBS - Jackson (Episodes 19, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36 (Mark, Jackson, BamBam), 38) * Running Man - SBS - 160911 (Episode 316) * Running Man - SBS - Mark and Jinyoung - 160925 * Hit The Stage - Mnet - Yugyeom * Idol Battle Likes - KBS - 161230 (Episode 3) 2017 * King of Mask Singer - MBC - Youngjae - 170115 (Episode 93-94) * After School Club - Arirang TV - 170321 (Episode 256) * Singderella - Channel A - 170324 (Except Jackson, episode 19) * Could You Do This? 'GOT7' - Show Champion EP.222 Special Cut - 170329 * MV Commentary: Never Ever - Mnet - 170330 * ASK IN A BOX: Never Ever - 1theK - 170410 * Van Live: You Are - dingo music - 171011 * Kiss The Radio - KBS Cool FM - Jinyoung, Youngjae - 171023—26 * IDOLity GOT7's TMI Lab - Mnet - (Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3) * GOT7 Working EAT Holiday in Jeju - Naver V - (Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3, Episode 4) 2018 * Kiss The Radio - KBS Cool FM - Jinyoung, Youngjae - 180115 * Kiss The Radio - KBS Cool FM - Youngjae, Yugyeom (episode 180305—06) * The Mask Singer - Workpoint TV - Bambam as one of the judges (Episode 2, season 4) * The Return of Superman Thailand - Channel 7 - BamBam * Hyena on the Keyboard - KBS2 - JB (Episodes 6-8, season 1) (Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 8) * Idol Producer - iQiyi - Jackson as one of the Rap instructor. * Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend - KBS - Youngjae - 180203 * PeopleTV - Interview - 180717 * Running Man - SBS - (Episode 418) * Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook - KBS - 180928 * After Mom Goes to Sleep - Pikicast - 181005 * Amazing Saturday - tvN - JB, Mark - 181006 (Episode 27) * Sound of My Dream 3 - Zhejiang Television - Jackson as one of the judges. * Future Diary - dingo music - BamBam, Yugyeom (Episode 1, Episode 2) * King of Mask Singer - MBC - Jinyoung 2019 * GOT7's Real Thai - TrueID, XtvN - Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam (Without JB, Jackson and Yugyeom) - 190116—190213 * "Law of the Jungle" in the Mariana Islands - SBS - Yugyeom (Selfcam) * JYP Super Intern - Mnet - Episode 2 (190124 — ?) * Jackson Wang Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions - BuzzFeed Celeb - Jackson - 190309 * Prison Life of Fools - tvN - JB (190316—?) * Legendary Big Fish - SBS - BamBam * Prison Life of Fools - tvN - Mark, BamBam * Idol Room - JTBC - Episode 51 * Inkigayo Waiting Room - (Watch here) * Golden Key ''' - Mark, Youngjae - 190617-190703 * Good Day New York - Fox 5 - 190628 * '''Prison Life of Fools - tvN - JB, Jinyoung (190706—190713) * Billboard | GOT7 (GOT7 Reveal Who Is Likely to Forget Lyrics & Who Would Embarrass Himself Around a Crush) - Billboard - 190712 * Friendship Test - Glamour - 190715 * 7 things you didn't know - MTV - 190717 * Game of Song Association - ELLE - 190729 * GOT2DAY 2019 * Lyric Challenge - Seventeen - 190805 * Actor&Chatter - Jinyoung - 191004 * GOT7 TOURLOG * GOT7 MONOGRAPH "FANFEST 2019 SEVEN SECRETS" * A fantastic but chaotic party (feat. Mafia game) - Dispatch x V LIVE - 191031 * GOT7's fun and chaotic Halloween mukbang! - Dispatch x V LIVE - 191101 * Twitter Blue Room Q&A - Twitter Q&A - 191105 * GOT7 Showcase - V Live - Replay * 니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name) Relay Dance - M2 - 191108 * Inkigayo Check-in LIVE - 191011 * GOT7 AZTalk interview - Interview - 191111 * Hard Carry 2.5 - Mnet - 191113—191127 Category:TV Shows